Mistletoe, Revenge and Release
by love.u.always.mom
Summary: A lonely strand of mistletoe is hung at a Christmas Party in Stark Tower where the team is gathered, and Tony and Steve end up beneath it. What happens when two men who can't stand each other are forced to kiss? What happens when they both seem to enjoy that kiss? And what happens when Steve is reminded of the not-so-nice things Tony has said to him? Graphic M/M, oneshot, rated 'M'


**This is a oneshot that came to mind a few days ago (odd, considering I'm on a Divergent kick but anyway) after watching Age of Ultron for the 8th time (I work at a theatre and have no life, don't judge) and noticing the combined tension and chemistry between Steve and Tony. Thus, a new ship was born.**

 **I know the whole mistletoe thing is probably overdone, but it's what came to me and I like the idea so I'm going for it.**

 **This fic is rated 'M' for language and graphic man/man sex. If any of that bothers you, or if you have something against the Tony/Steve pairing I suggest you click the 'back' button now or consider yourself properly warned.**

 **I also must give the standard disclaimer that I do not own Marvel, the characters or the events portrayed by them. I own only my own plot line, and do not profit from this in any way, shape or form.**

 **Pretty please leave me a review when you're done! I love to know what people think of my work.**

* * *

"Alright, everybody here?" Tony called out as he entered the makeshift living room.

It was Christmas Eve and the entire team had gathered at the tower to celebrate, though most of them stayed at the tower full time anyway. Clint had come from wherever he kicked around, though, as had Natasha. Those of them who lived at the tower full time had adopted the fifty-second floor into a combination living room, dining room and kitchen where they all hung out when they got together.

"Just waiting on Thor," Steve responded from his place on the couch.

"Okay how does he get here anyway?" Clint piped up. "I mean, doesn't he live on some other planet or something? How does that work?"

"He lives in a realm called Asgard," Tony piped up. "Some light bridge or some shit transports them through space. The physics of it make even my brain hurt."

"I'm with Tony," Banner said. "I've asked him to explain before but I just can't follow it."

Clint gave both men a shocked look, but said nothing.

From the open door of the balcony they heard a low rumbling sound from up in the sky, making all of them look toward the open door in confusion. A moment later the Bifrost hit the balcony, bathing the entire area in light as a tall figure appeared in the center of it before vanishing as quickly as it had appeared.

"My friends!" Thor shouted, beaming as he entered the room. "Heimdall informed me that you were ready to begin."

"How..." Tony began, before shaking his head. "You know what, nevermind. Not much is beyond me but this definitely is. Let's get this party going!"

...

"Okay whose idea was the mistletoe?" Natasha asked a while later, staring at the green plant hung in the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"I found it in with all the other dusty shit I have stashed up there," Tony responded nonchalantly. "Figured why the hell not, right?"

"Does that mean we're playing by the rules?" Clint asked, a mischievous smile lighting his features.

"Oh God," Steve groaned, looking resigned.

"Come on Capsicle," Tony shot back. "Just because you're a ninety something year old virgin doesn't mean you have to spoil the fun for the rest of us," he teased.

"Shut up Stark," Steve said irritably. "Alright, I'll play along."

"I am confused, what is the tradition with this... plant?" Thor asked, giving the group an odd look.

"If you end up standing underneath it with someone else, you have to kiss them," Natasha told him.

"That is... Odd," Thor admitted, before grinning. "I like it."

"There's a good sport," Tony said cheerfully, shooting Steve a significant glance, who glared back in response. The man was such a fucking prude.

The party continued, and the team reminisced about battles, arguments, stories from their own lives and plenty of jokes at the expense of the others. Thor and Natasha had unwittingly ended up under the mistletoe together already, which the rest of the team had hooted and hollered about as she pulled him down for a fast, yet thorough kiss.

"Where the hell is he with that beer?" Tony grumbled in a lull of silence several hours later, extracting himself from an armchair. "Cap, you get lost or som-oof!" He grunted, running into Steve as the other man rounded the corner on his way out of the kitchen.

"What do you call this?" Steve asked irritably, holding up another case.

"Taking too damn long," Tony shot back, turning on his heel to march back to his chair. When he turned, however, he was met with the silently gleeful expressions of Natasha, Clint and Thor, and the politely amused one of Bruce. Stark felt a cold weight drop into his chest as he registered where he and Steve were standing, before slowly raising his eyes to the ceiling and the innocent green leaves hanging above their heads.

Tony gulped and turned around to face Steve, who had just noticed the offending plant above their heads as well. Mentally he cringed at the idea of kissing him, but not because Steve was a guy. Hell, he'd experimented some in college and frankly it hadn't been terrible. And a kiss was just a fucking kiss. But this wasn't just any guy, this was Mr. Righteous himself, Captain fucking America. And even though they usually got along okay, Cap still annoyed the hell out of him.

"Aw come on, poor guy deserves better than me for his first kiss," Tony told the room, making several snicker while Steve glowered at him angrily.

"Shut up Stark. I may not have gotten around the way you do but that doesn't mean I'm the prude you want to think I am."

"Come on guys, shut up and kiss," Natasha called out. "And none of this closed lips bullshit either, show us something real."

Steve's jaw was clenched in irritation, but it was clear the man's pride was preventing him from backing down. Tony guessed he would do it just to ditch the 'prude' jokes. With tight, deliberate movements he set the case of beer down on a stand next to the door frame, squaring his shoulders and staring at Tony with a mildly disgusted expression.

"Lets get this over with," Tony muttered, stepping forward and looking up at Steve. It still annoyed him to no end that Cap was taller than him, but he supposed that was what happened when you were a lab rat. Perfect specimen.

Steve's large, warm hands came to rest on either of Tony's shoulders, and his own found the taller man's biceps as he closed his eyes and waited for his ten seconds in hell to begin.

Cap's lips were hesitant when they met his own, warm, soft and yet rougher than the lips of any woman he had kissed. Biting back his own disgust Tony returned the chaste kiss, moving his lips with Steve's in a way that was shockingly, not as horrible as he had expected. In fact, if he forgot who he was kissing it would almost be pleasant.

Tony heard a greatly exaggerated yawn from the other side of the room and fought the urge to roll his eyes, what more did they expect of him? Steve seemed to take it as a personal challenge, however, and let his arms snake farther around Tony's shoulders. Stark felt a soft, wet tongue dart out and gently run along his lower lip, making him shudder slightly in spite of himself. It was more instinct than free will that drove him to do the same to Steve, or maybe it was just his refusal to be one-upped at anything.

In just a small moment, though, his tongue brushed against Steve's as they continued their forced kiss, and heat shot through Tony's bloodstream in response. Without thinking about it he pulled Steve closer, gripping the man's biceps tightly as he sought the other man's tongue with his own. Steve responded in kind, arms dropping to Tony's waist and pulling their bodies flush against one another as his tongue tangled roughly with his own.

Tony felt himself moving backward, and dimly noticed the feel of the wall against his back as he was pinned against it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was screaming for the madness to end, but right then all he could focus on was the feel of Steve's hands biting into his flesh as they kissed hungrily, forgetting the now stunned audience behind them.

Steve ground his pelvis against Tony's, earning a grunt from both men as their growing erections pressed together and rubbed against the heavy denim. Steve's mouth left his own to trail down his neck, biting and licking in a way that told Tony he was most certainly _not_ a virgin. His head fell back against the wall and he groaned, hitching a leg up around Steve's hip to draw them closer and gain some friction against his straining cock. Steve's hands found the collar of his t shirt, and with a quick movement of his wrists tore Tony's shirt straight down the middle, letting it drop forgotten to the floor.

 _"Ahem!"_ A voice cut across sharply, making the two men freeze as they suddenly remembered they weren't alone. Steve stood upright immediately, staring down at Tony with an expression of shock and lust. He stood still and waited, unwilling to be the one to either continue or pull away.

Steve pressed against Tony once more, slowly pushing their hips together as they stared at each other cautiously, and Tony's hands rested idly on Steve's waist while he waited for the other man to make his decision. It was rather telling that he was waiting for Cap to make the call, because although Tony was usually the dominant one in the bedroom that would _so_ not be the case between himself and Steve.

In one smooth movement Steve slipped his arm around Tony's waist and lifted him off the ground, making Tony's legs wind around the other man's hips instinctively to keep from falling. Tony grasped the back of Steve's head and pulled him forward into another heated kiss, nipping the other man's lip as he tried not to lose himself completely. Dimly he realized that Cap was walking, and heard the ding of the elevator as it opened to admit them.

"My room, Jarvis," Tony panted in between kisses. Normally he didn't bother to say so, but considering Steve had his own room in the tower he thought it best to specify. For well over the hundredth time Tony thanked whatever gods had inspired him to make Jarvis. There were times, specifically these ones, where having a non-judgemental computer program run everything came in handy.

As the door opened and Steve carried them down the hall Tony felt nervousness curl in his stomach. He considered himself bisexual, but that didn't change the fact that he preferred women, or the fact that it had been a good twenty years since he had been with a man. As for Cap's sexual preferences and history, well, that was a mystery for another day.

Tony hadn't been aware of reaching his room, but the next thing he knew he was being dropped on his bed, watching Steve pull his own shirt off and staring at the chiseled body in front of him with jealousy.

"Okay I have to get some of whatever they juiced you up with," he muttered as Steve lowered himself atop Tony, kissing his way down his throat.

"I thought you said I was nothing but a laboratory experiment," Steve growled, biting Tony's collarbone and making the other man yelp in pain.

"Yeah, and that might have been a bad thing coming from someone other than a _scientist_ ," Tony shot back in irritation. "My entire life is a lab experiment. Hell, _I_ was probably a lab experiment."

"Fair enough," Steve allowed, unzipping Tony's pants and yanking them down his legs. His boxers followed next, allowing his cock to stand proudly erect, and Steve's calloused hands wrapped tightly around it, making Tony groan.

"I'm going to pay for being an asshole to you, aren't I?" Tony asked as Steve's hand pumped him far too slowly.

"Does that surprise you?" Steve taunted, continuing his slow pace and making Tony's hips arch off the bed. The moment he did, however, Steve stopped moving his hand entirely, waiting until he heard a high pitched whine come from the other man's throat before continuing.

"A little?" Tony panted. "I'm not sure." Tony's eyes closed as he tilted his head back against the mattress, forcing himself to not buck his hips into Steve's hand, lest the other man stop again. Moments later he felt hot air being breathed across the head of his cock and groaned loudly at the idea of Cap's mouth being so close to his aching flesh. The man's tongue darted out and flicked against the head lightly, and this time Tony couldn't stop himself from raising his hips in response. Immediately the tongue retracted and the hand stilled, making Tony growl in frustration.

"Regardless of whether you consider it a bad thing, calling me nothing but a lab experiment was pretty hurtful Tony," Steve taunted. And blast the man, he could hear the smirk in his tone.

"Then I am incredibly, deeply sorry for hurting your feelings," Tony whimpered, fisting his hands in the sheets.

"That's sweet of you," Steve said evenly. Almost immediately he resumed stroking, and the man's hot mouth closed gently around the head of his cock, making Tony cry out as he fought to hold still. He grunted as Steve sucked gently, stroking in time with the movements of his mouth. Much too soon the mouth released him, making him cry out in want and need. Steve stood up briefly, just long enough to strip himself down and climb back onto the bed, leaning down to kiss Tony deeply. Much too gently he rocked his hips against Tony's, giving him just enough friction to drive him crazy but not enough to actually get him anywhere, and Tony's hands clenched hard on Steve's hips as he struggled not to grind himself against the other man.

Growling low in his throat Tony reached under his pillow and grabbed a bottle of lube, thrusting it with shaking hands at Steve.

"Damnit Rogers stop teasing and fuck me!"

"Well I'd like to," he returned coyly. "But I might be too old for that. I'm such an _old man_ after all."

"No you're not," Tony panted. "You are a young, spritely fellow who I am sure has amazing stamina and I'm sorry I ever said otherwise. And just for the record, I take back any comments I've ever made about being virginal or a prude while I'm at it, because a virgin would not be able to do this to me."

"See, that wasn't so difficult, now was it?" Steve asked gently, grinning from ear to ear as he opened the container of lube. "Now give me your hand," he instructed. Tony let loose his hold on one of his hips and held out his right hand uncertainly, into which Steve poured some of the offered fluid. "Prep yourself."

Tony gave him a look of surprise before complying, pushing two fingers past his entrance and groaning slightly at the burn, but he was desperate. He worked himself quickly, and had never been so thankful for his private desire for anal play. Within minutes he extracted his hand once more, wiping his fingers off on the sheets and waited for Steve to enter him. The other man quickly spread lube over himself, and Tony tried very hard not to look at the size of what was about to be inside him. It seemed that serum really did enhance _everything_.

Steve pushed into him slowly and Tony bit his lip hard against the burn as his muscles stretched, fisting his hands in the sheets once more. Steve held still once he was buried completely inside the other man's body, propped up on his elbows and waiting until Tony could tolerate him moving.

"Tell me when you're ready," Steve whispered, straining against the urge to pound into the smaller man beneath him.

Tony nodded. "Just go," he muttered. Steve hesitated, but Tony lifted his hips slightly and he took the hint, pulling almost all the way out before sinking slowly back inside him once more. They groaned in unison, and Tony felt the pain begin to subside as he adjusted to Steve's girth inside him. He bent down to kiss Tony rather roughly, but the kiss was met with enthusiasm as Steve began to slowly move inside him, a delicious heat spreading through his veins when they angled their hips just right. Steve began to increase his pace as Tony became more responsive, thrusting his hips sharply while trying to control his superhuman strength. Doing so in the heat of passion, however, was proving to be more difficult than he had imagined it would be.

If the stronger man hurt Tony, though, he never showed any signs of feeling anything but pure bliss. Within minutes Tony was near coming undone beneath him, and Steve wrapped his hand around the other man's cock and began to pump it vigorously, drawing the dark haired man to the very edge before freezing in place.

 _"God damnit Rogers!"_ Tony all but screeched, arching his hips desperately. It was in vain, however, as the other man's strength was unmatchable without his armor.

"Just one more thing Stark," Steve purred, grinning at the man below him. "One more thing that I wanted to mention."

"Whatever the hell it is Steve _I'm sorry_ ," he moaned desperately.

"Blanket coverage isn't what I'm looking for Tony," Steve taunted, hoping desperately he would be able to put it together, the waiting was torturing him as well.

"Well then _what the fuck is it_?"

"You have to figure this one out," Steve said, feigning casualty.

"Do I get a fucking _hint?_ I've said a lot of nasty things to you Steve!" Tony growled.

"That's true," he allowed. "But this is a... _Special_ one, shall we say?"

Tony forced his brain to work through the haze of lust and torture, trying to make anything connect to the word 'special'. Finally it came to him, and he felt a weight settle in his chest, as though the reactor in his chest had very suddenly quadrupled in size. It took a moment for Tony to recognize the emotion, so rare was it that it took him over this way. It was guilt _,_ he realized. And furthermore, it was honest-to-god remorse.

Tony heard the words, in his own voice, play out in his head.

 _"Everything special about you came out of a bottle."_

Tony looked directly into Steve's eyes as he spoke, able to see past the man's façade to the real hurt there. "I was wrong," Tony told him quietly, trying desperately to ignore the desire still somehow coursing through his bloodstream. "I don't even need to read the science behind that serum to know I was wrong. You _are_ special Steve. _You_ are. And I'm sorry I ever said otherwise."

Steve leaned down to capture Tony's lips in a passionate, yet somehow gentler kiss, stroking his fingers gently down Tony's cheek before snapping his hips forward roughly. Tony cried out sharply as the head of Steve's cock battered the same spot repeatedly inside him, drawing him to an explosive climax that had him spilling all over both of their chests. Steve followed soon after, thrusting spasmodically as he emptied himself deep inside Tony, shouting loudly as he came.

Steve dropped his head wearily down onto Tony's shoulder, and it took everything he had not to collapse on top of the smaller man beneath him, to instead roll to the side as he pulled gingerly out of Tony's body. The men laid still for several long minutes before Steve slowly got to his feet, wandering toward Tony's bathroom and coming back moments later with a warm washcloth to clean them with.

"I meant that by the way," Stark said quietly after Steve had rejoined him. "Not just because I read the notes, even though I did, but because I know you now."

"Thank you Tony," he said quietly, feeling a weight ease off his chest. Those words had cut far deeper than he had let anyone know, had eaten at him day and night from the moment they had spilled forth. "That means a lot."

The two were silent again, but finally guilt won over pride in Steve's heart and he opened his mouth to speak once more. "And I have something to apologize for also," he began hesitantly. Tony turned his head to look at him, and Steve ignored the blush in his cheeks. "I said you're not a hero, that you only fight for yourself and I couldn't have been farther from the truth. I'm sorry."

"At the time, you were right," Tony said honestly, drawing a surprised look from Steve. "The first time I fought for someone other than myself was when that wormhole opened, and I have you to thank for that."

"But I was wrong about you not being a hero," Steve insisted. "That was an awful thing for me to say."

"Well I've said a lot of awful things to you Cap, so quite frankly I think we're even."

"Somehow I don't think we're done saying awful things to each other," Steve said quietly.

"Yeah, well," Tony began easily, breaking the somber mood around them with just his tone, "I think we found a good way of working things out when we do."

Steve threw back his head and laughed. "I don't disagree with you there."


End file.
